Roubaul
Roubaul was a member of the Nirvit, a neutral tribe that created Nirvana for peace. He later created and became the Guild Master to the Cait Shelter Guild. After Nirvana was destroyed, he revealed himself to be a spirit and disappears. Appearance Roubaul is a small, slim elderly man with a long white beard, complete with a moustache, which extends up his face, making for a large pair of sideburns and his two bushy eyebrows as well. On his forehead is a tattoo, composed of a dot surrounded by two arched stripes. He dons an attire somehow reminiscent of that of a Native American chief, with a large headgear composed of feathers, with more feathers adorning the back of his waist. He has a light cloth tied circling his waist, paired with loose dark pants seemingly tucked inside shin guards, and both his chest and feet are bare, with a large bracelet on each arm’s bicep, some bandages wrapped around the forearms, and a necklace seemingly made of massive teeth around his neck, hanging over his chest. Personality Roubaul was a warm-hearted and kind person, willing to create Nirvana in order for the wars ravaging the world to stop, and later, after his creation caused the destruction of the Nirvit race, to try and make amend for it by resolving to live a solitary existence (which was portrayed even after his own death) and to find someone strong enough to destroy his creation once and for all. Also, in order to make Wendy Marvell, who wanted to join a Guild, happy, he went as far as to generate Cait Shelter with his own Magic, just to avoid disappointing her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 164, Pages 4-18 He was often heard talking about something he referred to as “''Nabura''”, inserting it in his sentences. He also seemed to possess odd drinking habits: he sometimes poured liquids into a glass just to subsequently drink from the bottle itself, living the glass on the table, and was often shown opening his mouth to talk while still retaining the liquid in it, spoiling it around as a result.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 153, Page 3 Synopsis Oración Seis arc Roubaul first appears alongside his seeming guildmates when they inform him of Nirvana approaching them, to which, after displaying his comedic drinking habits, he replies that they shouldn't worry, as the Magic of the Light still lives and shines. When his underlings suggest evacuating the Guild, however, he angrily reprimands them, stating that, until their comrades are out there fighting Nirvana and they believe in them, there's no need for them to move. He then wonders if the time for them to account for their sins has come.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 153, Pages 2-6 As Zero readies to fire Nirvana against Cait Shelter, all of its members snuggle up to Roubaul in fear, with him, perfectly calm, asking why they clamour so much, and stating that's their fate, the reckoning for their heavy sins.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 4-5 All of them are then surprised when Nirvana misses them, due to Light Team's intervention.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Page 7 When the Light Team manages to destroy Nirvana, Roubaul and his guildmates are seen looking in surprise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 161, Page 19 After the battle, Light Team takes shelter and rest in their Guild, and, having gathered them in the plaza together with his guildmates, Roubaul thanks them for their doing. When the most exuberant members of Team Light propose to celebrate the occasion and start dancing around, Roubaul and his Guild remain silent and serious, with the Guild Master apologizing to them for not having revealed them the truth about the Nirvit. Having been told that it doesn't matter and it's alright, he remains serious, asking them to listen to him carefully. He reveals that Caith Shelter isn't formed by the descendants of the Nirvit tribe, but by the Nirvit themselves, and that he's, in fact, the one who created Nirvana, four hundred years before, in order to put an end to the wars ravaging the world. He goes on to explain the mechanichs behind the Magic, claiming that the darkness it took away from the targets eventually took over Nirvana itself and the Nirvit, with the following conflict resulting in the death of them all, aside from him, who survived for some time before dying himself and becoming a spirit. Since then, he continued to watch over the place, waiting for someone strong enough to stop his creation, and claims that, with that goal accomplished, his task is finally over. The members of Cait Shelter then start disappearing before Wendy's astonished eyes, with Roubaul apologizing to her for having deceived her, with Cait Shelter having been nothing more than illusions created by him: he created them only not to disappoint Wendy herself, who wanted to join a Guild, when a mysterious boy brought her unconscious to him. Wendy cries desperately, unwilling to believe that, but Roubaul comforts her, saying that her and Charle don't need illusionary comrades anymore, as now they have true companions. As the girl runs tearfully towards him, Roubaul starts to vanish in the air and smiles to her, bidding her farewell as he tells her that the future awaits her, and that's only the beginning. He thanks everyone again and asks them to take care of Wendy and Charle as he disappears, now able to rest in peace, his long task finally over.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 164, Pages 4-18 Magic and Abilities Caster Magic User: His illusions are so great that not even Erza's Artificial Eye could see through the illusions he created. Even Jura stated that his Magic was frightful. Not only can his illusions have their own emotion and personality, but can actually take a physical form and do actual life-like things. In addition Roubaul's illusions are self-sustainable (unless by their own will to go or ultimately by Roubaul's will). Another possibility is that his Magical capacity is so vast, that he alone is keeping everything intact for seven years straight. This might also explain why only Wendy and Charle were the only ones to go on the mission. However, due to Nirvit's background of being neutral, it's most likely that his illusions are not meant to be destructive, which explains why he can't destroy Nirvana himself. It is currently unknown if his illusions can be considered living beings. This is made even more impressive in that he himself is not actually a physical living being but a "spirit" further implying what a great Mage he was during when he was still alive. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Cait Shelter members Category:Guild Master Category:Deceased